


The Intruder

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Modern [12]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup tries his hand at breaking and entering.





	The Intruder

**The Intruder**

**-**

“For emergencies,” she’d said, not meeting his gaze as she slid the key across the countertop of her new kitchen. “Or— y’know. Whatever.”

This probably fell under the latter category. Though Astrid had once threatened to decapitate anyone that stood in the way of her and her favorite bakery’s cheese danishes. In that case, it could probably be classified as an emergency. Hiccup balanced the pink and white box in one hand and fumbled with the lock to her apartment in the other. 

“Astrid?” he asked warily, peeking his head inside. When she didn’t call back, he ducked inside and shut the door behind him as quietly as possible. 

Hiccup slipped his messenger bag over his head, dropping it by the door. Then he tiptoed to the kitchen. Looking through the cabinets, he quickly found a breakfast plate and winced when the dishes rattled. His footfalls sounded like giant’s steps as he walked carefully across the laminate. 

 _Fi fi fo_  fum…

He made sure to lean over the box of baked goods as he opened it so that the sound of scraping cardboard would be muffled. Then after a moment of inspecting the array of pastries, he selected the best one and transferred it to the plate. From his sweatshirt pocket, he drew a pack of candles and tapped out single one. Hiccup pressed it into the center of the danish, lighting it with the grill lighter he’d brought from home.

Pride warmed his chest as he looked at the little offering. Picking it up with two hands, lest the pastry go flying and set Astrid’s new apartment on fire, he grinned and made his way towards her bedroom. 

Stormfly gave a little squawk from inside her cage when Hiccup opened the door. He threw a finger to his lips, shushing her, and the bird grabbed her beak with little talons of one foot. Then his eyes shifted to the lump in the covers— she was curled up on her side, a couple of textbooks still open at the foot of the bed. 

He was taken aback by the sight of her serene expression. The loud, “Surprise!” he’d been planning suddenly died in his throat. Padding over the lush carpet, Hiccup carefully set the plate down on her bedside table and knelt awestruck next to Astrid’s bed. 

She wasn’t always a pretty sleeper. He knew that well enough after several years of dating. Her hair usually flew in all directions, sticking to her face and tangling in frizzy curls. Sometimes she shoved her fist beneath her cheek as she slept, making her look like a chipmunk hoarding nuts in one pouch— other times she drooled. 

But that morning she was exquisite. She must have fallen asleep studying, because her hair was braided. The tail of it was caught beneath her pale neck and poured over her pillow. He could hear the soft sigh of her breaths as she drew them through barely parted lips. Her eyelids twitched while she dreamed, her long, golden lashes brushing the tops of her cheekbones. Her slightly curled fingers rested close to her throat.

Hiccup rested his arms on the edge of her mattress. He buried his face behind them, watching her over the thick fleece sleeves of his sweatshirt. She looked so at peace, so calm. And she was so pretty. So ethereally beautiful. He felt incomprehensibly fortunate for catching such a lovely sight. The dragging weight of his own eyelids was suddenly nothing— he’d wake up this early for the rest of his life if it meant watching Astrid sleep.

He reached out and covered her hand with his own, brushing his fingertips across her knuckles. She stirred, wrinkling her nose in adorable annoyance. Then her eyes fluttered open, and the bright morning sunshine spilling in her room made her pupils narrow and her irises seem iridescent. They settled on him, and the perturbed wrinkle in her forehead smoothed away. Her mouth softened into a smile. 

“Morning,” he mumbled.

“Hiccup.” He let her lace her fingers with his. Her voice was thick with sleep, and it made his name sound exponentially better.

Reaching behind him, he nudged the plate with the danish forward. Since he’d stalled, the candle had melted down to a little nub and already gone out. But her gaze still warmed when it fell on the present.

“Happy birthday.”


End file.
